


What Seems to Be the Issue?

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor's Office, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, annoying scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek and Stiles have to go to the doctors and Derek holds himself back from snapping at Scott.





	What Seems to Be the Issue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I'm glad I could get this one up, I was really excited for this one, I think it's the perfect Sterek fluff. Go check out the rest of the series and my other Teen Wolf/Sterek fics if you'd like!!! All the love <3

Stiles was sick. That had put the whole ‘second Hale pack’ thing on hold. Derek was worried for Stiles. Him Omega was sick and that made the Alpha in him worry. His mate was his first priority and he was scared. Stiles had never been the healthiest Omega on the planet and that made the situation all the worse.   
Derek’s husband was asleep upstairs after he’d gotten sick after lunch and Derek was taking care to be extra quiet. Stiles was a werefox and that afforded him extra sensitive hearing and Derek certainly didn’t want to wake his mate.   
He’d been quiet for a few hours, not bothering to turn on the TV, reading the mystery novel he’d gotten last week instead. It was so enveloping that he hadn’t even heard the SUV pull up outside their house.   
Derek startled when the doorbell rang throughout the house and groaned quietly when he heard Stiles start to wake.   
He put his book down and dragged his feet to the door, opening it to his husband’s best friend. “Scott. What can I do for you?” He asked, a little grumpy. Derek couldn’t bring himself to care.   
“Stiles and I are going bowling today. He was supposed to meet me up at the alley like an hour ago, I just came to check up on him.”   
Derek nearly growled. He didn’t want his Omega going out when he was sick. “Come in. He’s feeling sick, so I’ll go and ask if he feels up to going bowling. Sit,” He ordered a little annoyed. He just wanted to stay here, with his mate, and take care of him. In their own home.   
The Alpha marched to their room and opened the door quietly, not wanting to startle his Omega. “Sti? You awake?” He asked quietly.   
Stiles’ head popped out from where it was hidden in the covers. “Der?” He groaned and Derek had to keep a coo in. His mate was just so fucking adorable.   
“Hey baby, Scott’s here. You guys were supposed to go bowling? You feel up to that?” He asked, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer. It was confirmed when Stiles shook his head and groaned. “Okay sweetie, want me to go tell him?”   
Again Stiles shook his head. “No, I wanna go to the living room anyways. Carry me?” He whined and made grabby hands at his Alpha. Derek laughed a little and scooped Stiles up into his arms and pressed his mate to his chest.   
The older man carried his Omega to the living room where Scott sat and gently lowered his mate to the couch. Usually, if they were in a more playful situation Derek would have dropped Stiles to the couch and let him bounce, but he didn’t want to make Stiles feel worse than he already did.   
“Hey Scotty,” Stiles groaned and Derek wandered to the kitchen, going to get his Omega a glass of water.   
“Hey man! Where were you? You totally left me hanging,” Scott whined, plopping down and not even noticing when Stiles winced as the movement jolted his stomach.   
“Sorry man, I just don’t feel well, we’ll have to do it later, unless you want me to puke on you the entire time?” He asked sarcastically and Derek held in a snort as he handed his mate the water and a sleeve of Saltines.   
“Here, this should help.” He kissed Stiles’ forehead and sat next to him, more careful than Scott.   
“Thanks Der,” Stiles whispered, sipping at the water.   
“Wanna’ do something here?” Scott asked.   
“I don’t feel good Scott,” He whined a little and shuffled closer to Derek and snuggled himself into Derek’s neck. Derek chuffed happily and pulled his mate closer.   
“Video games?” Scott offered pleadingly. The older man rolled his eyes as Stiles agreed. 

Stiles wasn’t getting better. Stiles wasn’t getting better and that was scaring the shit out of Derek. With help from his mom and Claudia Derek managed to convince Stiles to go to the doctor. There wasn’t a good Omega doctor in Beacon Hills that knew much about male Omegas, therefore Stiles and Derek were travelling.   
Apparently Stiles was feeling better that day, and had asked for a shit ton of food. Derek refused to allow the strawberry shake the Omega wanted, not wanting his mate to be sick in the middle of an hour and a half drive.   
They arrived at the doctor’s office in Berkley and Derek waited for Stiles to finish his chicken nuggets. It was weird that Stiles didn’t feel like his usual cheeseburger, but the Alpha was thankful his husband was eating at all considered Stiles hadn’t been able to each much more than vegetable broth and saltines for the past two weeks without throwing it all back up.   
When Stiles finished Derek took the younger’s trash and rushed to throw it away before opening the car door for his Omega and helping Stiles out.   
“Der, I’m fine. Chillax,” Stiles groaned, even as he held Derek’s hand as they walked into the office. Stiles had never liked doctors, but he loved Dr. Marrison.   
They’d found Dr. Marrison while Stiles was still attending Berkley but they needed to monitor his weight and heats but didn’t want to have to drive to Beacon Hills just for the hospital staff to say that the doctor that had been treating Stiles had moved to Texas. Not again. They’d made that mistake once.   
As soon as Stiles found out that Dr. Marrison too was a male Omega he was instantly more comfortable and sure that what the doctor was saying was true.   
“Hey Stiles! Good to see you. Hope you’re not feeling too bad,” Sarah, the chipper Beta at the front desk, chirped.   
“Hi Sarah. Not feeling too well, but better today. Mind checking me in Der? I’m gonna use the bathroom.” 

Derek was relieved when Stiles came back right as the nurse called them back. “Are you coming too sir?” The new nurse asked, looking a little surprised to see an Alpha coming back with his Omega.   
“Yes.” That was all Derek offered as he followed Stiles to the scale.   
Stiles went about the process easily, used to this by now after nearly five years of going to the same office.   
The nurse checked the scale. “Oh. You’re only at 120. You might want to mention that to the doctor,” She tried to offer helpfully.   
Stiles looked to Derek, mildly shocked. “Der,” He whispered. “I’m at 120. That’s five pound up from last time,” He squealed, excited. The nurse looked confused and concerned but didn’t say anything as she led them to the room.   
“That’s amazing babe,” Derek muttered, shocked. It took them almost six years to get Stiles to 115 and all of a sudden he was at 120? Not that Derek was unhappy about it, not at all, but he was shocked.   
Derek made Stiles sit on the exam table and smiled, amused, as Stiles pouted. “I wonder what’s different? Usually when you’ve been throwing up for two weeks you lose weight, not gain it,” Stiles wondered out loud. His Alpha had been thinking the same thing. 

“Alrighty Stiles. What seems to be the issue?” Dr. Marrison asked as he sat in his chair at the computer.   
“Uh I’ve just been super sick for like two weeks and I can’t seem to keep anything down. It’s been really freaking Derek out,” Stiles offered and sat on his hands. Derek knew that’s what his husband did whenever he was nervous.   
“Ah. I see. And it seems you’ve gained weight during this time? Does that seem odd to you?” The doctor asked, almost sounding amused.   
“Of fucking course that seems weird,” Derek growled. He was angry. Why did this doctor seem to think that his Omega being sick was funny?   
“Derek,” Stiles scolded and rolled his eyes. “He means yes,” He replied in replacement for what the Alpha said.   
“Right, well, I think Derek’s-ahem-behavior, may be a sign as to what is ailing you.” He paused and looked square at the only Alpha in the room before returning his attentions to his patient. “I think you might know what’s affecting you. Do you want to share?” The doctor looked at Stiles, unimpressed, his eyebrows raised.   
Derek was so fucking confused.   
“Uh yeah. I guess I just wanted to be sure,” Stiles muttered, looking down.   
“Stiles? What’s going on?” The older man pleaded, feeling silly and ignorant. Everyone in the room seemed to understand what was happening, except for him.   
The Omega didn’t answer immediately. Before too long he took in a deep breath before answering. “I think I might be pregnant. I just wasn’t sure.”   
Derek felt like he’d been punched in the chest. He couldn’t believe it. His heart felt too-big for his chest and his breathing didn’t seem to steady for at least a minute. “Are-are you serious?” He uttered.   
“Yeah…?” Stiles finished, sounding unsure.   
“Oh my God! Stiles!” He yelped and jumped up, pulling his Omega off the bed and into his arms. “This is amazing! Baby, oh my god, baby, we’re having a baby!” He suddenly lowered his voice and felt much more solemn. “We’re having a pup,” He whispered, almost reverently and dropped a hand to Stiles’ stomach. It was flat and didn’t feel any different.   
“We won’t know for certain until we test, but we can get that done today and send it to the lab. You should have results within the week.” 

Derek could hardly focus the rest of the week. It was hard to do work, especially with Stiles feeling so sick. He kept getting distracted by daydreams, something that didn’t usually happen to him.   
He was jerked from one such daydream when he heard a screech from the living room. Derek ran from his spot in front of his desk, only to find Stiles crying on the floor. He felt his heart sunk. “Did they call?” He asked, dropping down beside his husband.   
“Yeah, yeah they did,” The Omega answered, but he didn’t sound upset. As Stiles turned his head he could see the shit-eating grin splitting Stiles’ face. “We did it Der,” He whispered. Derek grinned and felt his heart thump wildly. Stiles launched at Derek.   
The older man caught his mate. His pregnant mate.


End file.
